This invention relates to slotted display panels and particularly to improved inserts for slots in such panels which enable providing of decorative effects to the display panels. More particularly, the inserts of this invention support various decorative materials such as sheets of paperboard, plastic or the like which can be surfaced with decorative or informative images.
Various inserts for slotted display panels have been proposed. Often such panels are provided with T-shaped slots into which inserts can be placed. The panels are frequently used for displays in various sales establishments, for example, in shops or malls. Examples of such display panels heretofore in use are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,448, 4,944,416, 5,018,323 and 5,138,803. While these patents show various inserts and or brackets for use with slotted display walls there, nonetheless, remains a need for improved materials useable in conjunction with such walls which would enable the attachment thereto of sheets of patterned or colored material, photographs and the like.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide inserts for display panels which are readily formed by extrusion and which can be placed into and removed from undercut T-shaped slots in the panels.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention such inserts are provided with projecting lips or flanges which extend outwardly from the surface of a panel, thereby providing a means for retaining sheets of material over the surface of the panel substrate. Further, in connection with this aspect, two adjacent inserts are provided with lips or flanges facing toward each other to provide an area therebetween for supporting sheets of material.
A further aspect of the invention relates to possibility that the extrusions can be molded with or coated in various colors which complement the appearance of the substrate panel.
In connection with a further aspect of the invention, the retaining flanges, extending outwardly from the surface of the substrate, are L-shaped, thus leaving a space between the substrate surface and the inner edge of the retaining flanges. This space is utilized by insertion therebetween of various rigid materials such as high pressure laminates, plastic sheets, such as acrylic sheets, cardboard and other card stocks or photographs. The channel between two adjacent flanges will thus hold in place a variety of thin rigid materials.
In connection with a further aspect of the invention the appearance of used or damaged substrates with marred surfaces can be concealed by adding extrusions of the invention and then covering the original substrates with sheets of new decorative materials. In connection with this aspect, a low cost economical method of remodeling existing stores and improving the interior design thereof is provided. Flexibility is also provided which allows frequent changing of colors and appearances, if desired. Also, by inserting large photographs in sections, it is possible to create a large photographic mural on a store wall as a backdrop for products displayed using standard slat wall accessories such as hooks, etc. In connection with this aspect the photographic murals can be changed easily and cost effectively when it is desired to introduce different or new products and conduct various sales events. Similarly, product information, pricing, sales announcements and various other materials can be mounted on cardstock or plastic sheets and inserted into the channels formed between flanges of adjoining extrusions.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, an insert is adapted to be inserted in an undercut T-shaped slot extending horizontally along an exposed surface of a panel, the undercut extending parallel to the surface and including an opening extending between the undercut and the surface. The insert is formed of resilient material having a foot adapted to be extended into the undercut and a pair of opposed legs which extend through the opening when the insert is positioned in the T-shaped slot, the legs providing between them an opening communicating with the foot. The legs have flanges on their outwardly extending ends which flanges face away from each other and are spaced outwardly away from the surface of the panel on opposite sides of the slot when the insert is positioned in the slot.